


You can paint with all the colors of the wind

by FrenchCrazyDreamer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Celeb au, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Singer!Lexa, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you see everything in different shades of the color of your soulmate's eyes, you can see in full colors when your eyes meet theirs for the first time. If your soulmate's dead, then you see in black and white. That's how Clarke Griffin knows there's still hope for her...</p><p>Her hope is green.</p><p>Also Lexa's a famous singer but Clarke isn't one to know about celebrities. </p><p>Celebrity Au<br/>Soulmates Au</p><p>THIS IS ON HIATUS, BUT I AM NOT ABANDONING IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GREEN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Clarke 

It was a cold morning of December, and the light green of the snow was lightning the atmospher in the streets of New York city.The blonde woman was walking quiet fast, the freezing of the air bitting her flesh and her bones. She sighed, and a cloud got out of her mouth.

Clarke entered a Starbucks after a few minutes, the gloves she was wearing being not enough to protect her hands from the temperature. She took her phone and dialed the first number on the list.

"Hey Clarke what's up?"  
"I just finished school for the day, and the boy who was supposed to take me back home was sick today. Do you think you or Raven can come and pick me up?"  
"Well, I'm meeting with my boxing coach in ten minutes, but wait a second I'll ask Raven."

Clarke nodded even thought she knew her friend couldn't see her, and sat at a table in the corner.

"A black coffee please."

She watched people walking outside by the window, waiting for Octavia to call back, when her phone rang.

"So? What did she say?"  
"I'm really sorry Clarkey, she's coming at the gym with me. Anya will be there, and since they met they are inseperable."  
"Well, I get it, one only has one soulmate."  
"Again, I'm really sorry. Hope you can get a taxi or something. See ya Clarkey!"

The brunette hung up and Clarke sighed, sipping on her coffee.

She let her mind fly away and her brain be assaulted by a thousands thoughts. She wondered for what must have been the hudrendth time what it would be like to see other colors. Don't get her wrong, she is glad that her soulmate's still alive and everything, but she is really scared that she could just never meet the other half of her soul.

She took another sip of her drink, the dark green liquid warming her body. The door opened, and a wave of coldness entered the room. She shuddered, drinking a bit more of her coffee, before instinctivally raising her head to look briefly at the person that just entered. She could only see the back of a young woman from where she was sitting. Wild dark curls were running on the stranger's muscular back and shoulders. Clarke was mesmerized. She had no idea as to why, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from this beautiful girl, her black skinny jeans and her dark jacket, her intimidating and powerful but yet graceful stance, and the aura that seemed to follow her as she walked to a table not very far from the blonde's one. She sat and took of her jacket, Clarke's eyes following each and everyone of her moves, before she raised her gaze.

Clarke's eyes met the brunette's.

And colors exploded in front of the blonde's eyes, but still, even if she had seen everything in green her entire life, she couldn't stop gazing at the green of the girl's eyes.


	2. Osir keryon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Lexa's point of view of the meeting, and then their first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short, but I'll update again as soon as possible. 
> 
> I decided to make this à multichapter fic :)

Lexa

The tall brunette had just left the studio that day, and wanted to stop by Starbucks to get something warm to drink before going home. 

She pushed the heavy door open and was welcomed by a warm scent of coffee. She went straight to order her own one before going to her favorite table near the door. She took of her jacket and yawned deeply, very tired by the day she had spent recording her new song. She started playing with one of her dark blue curls, and tried and compare it with the light blue of the snow outside.

She never really thought about colors. She was kind of happy with seeing in blue. It was nice, peaceful, calming. She had never really thought about finding her soulmate either. Ok Well, that's not true.

When she was young, the singer was all romantic, sure as hell that one day she would find the other half of her soul and build a colorful futur with them. But then she met Costa, she fell in love, and got her heart broken.

Outside of her interviews and TV appearences, Lexa had built walls around her heart, keeping inside only Anya, her best friend and manager, Lincoln, her twin brother, and Gustus, her father. Everyone else was greeted by a mask behind which she was hiding.

She sighed, taken out of her thoughts by her coffee's arrival, and hid her face a little more with her hair so that the guy wouldn't recognize her and ask for an autograph. Anyway, before she got à chance to start drinking, she felt like she was being watched and searched for any fan or creepy paparazzi not being shamelessly stalking her as she was used to. Instead, her gaze met the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Time froze, and the world exploded in bright colors. Still, blue was her only focus. A shade of blue she had never seen, even if she had only ever seen in blue her whole life.  
It was her shade of blue.  
And it was beautiful.

***

Clarke 

They stared at each other for a while, and Clarke felt like the stranger's face was somehow familiar to her. She had no idea to where, but she knew she had already seen her.

She finally managed to get out of her haze, and stood up slowly on shaking legs. She made her way to the beautiful girl whose green eyes were still on her, trying to hide how nervous and excited she was.

"I...Uh...My name's Clarke Griffin."

 

***

Lexa

She stared in awe at the clear haired woman - was that blond hair? - who didn't seem to know her. She smiled to herself, thanking the universe for giving her the opportunity to make her soulmate fall in love with Lexa, a young woman like any other, and not Alexandria, the international singer. 

She offered her hand and a shiver ran down her spine when Clarke's skin entered in contact with hers.

"I'm Lexa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Any thoughts? I'd love to hear from you guys


	3. She's got green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning a frist date, and telling the roomates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it a bit longer, I have had access to a computer so I've been able to write more.  
> I know it's still not very long, but I hope it's okay...  
> Alo, I know it's very soon in the USA right now, but it's 12pm in France so I'm sorry if I do not answer you comments right away sometimes (cause I sleep when you send them most of the time). I hope there aren't too many mistakes, as I said my mother language is french ;)  
> Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

  


Clarke 

  


"I'm Lexa." 

They shook hands briefly, and the contact of the brunette's smooth skin on her paler one sent small waves of electricity up her arms and down her spine. She smiled a little bit, the awkwardness of the moment being too much to handle sudenly, and retracted her hand way too quickly. Lexa smiled warmly, looking way more confident than the blonde. 

"You can sit with me if you'd like. I'm having a drink, I'd love for you to join." 

Clarke rubbed the back of neck nervously, before turning around to pick up her coffee and jacket. She sat with her soulmate, avoiding her gaze. _I can't believe I found her._ She heard a humming suddenly, and turned to watch the brunette again. She was looking right at her, humming a melody quietly, completly comfortable and relaxed. And god, her eyes. They were so beautiful. And so _green_. The blonde took a deep breath, trying to get her voice to sound assured.  


"So...Um. Whait is it you're humming?"  


Lexa stoped for a moment, smiling fondly as if she thought the woman in front of her was adorable.  


"La vie en rose. It's a french song, an old one, but it's really pretty."  


Clarke didn't answer, her cheeks reddening as warmth spread in her body. Lexa had just spoken french. With a perfect accent. And it was so sexy. The brunette seemed satisfied of the amount of blood visibily stuck in her soulmate's face.  


"Do you speak a bit of french?"  


Clarke said no with her head, not trusting her voice. She cleared her throat, locking her eyes on her knees, her fingers twisting nervously on her lap.  


"I could teach you if you'd like."  


At that, the blue eyed woman's gaze met the other's green one. _I'd be ridiculous trying to speak french but...If I say yes, we'll get to see each other again_.  


"I'd love that."  


The brunette grinned even more if that was possible, and took on of Clarke's hand in hers.  


"Then I guess we'll have to meet again. Are you free on saturday?"  


"Yeah? I mean, I think so. One of my friends had a boxing competition on that day, and I was supposed to go support her, but I guess you could join me. Uh, if you want to I mean. We could just get back to my place afterwards, so that you can..uh...Teach me. How to speak french."  


"Sounds good. I guess I'll see you around then."  


Lexa stood up, payed the bill, and came back to Clarke, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek. The blonde shuddered.  


"Is it a date?"  


"What do you think?"  


"I hope it is."  


That gained a smirk from the older woman.  


"May we meet again, Clarke."  


  


* * *

  


Lexa  


  


When the woman got back home that night, she had a stupid grin had settled on her face.  


"Wow, what happenned? Did you hook up with some chick or...?"  


Lexa sent Anya's teasing voice away with an eyeroll.  


"Nope."  


"Well something happened. You never smile like that."  


The smirk had slowly faded on her cousin's face, a more serious expression had taken its place.

"Well, I will make you jealous if I tell you."  


Anya stood up.  


"What is it?"  


The younger woman sat on the sofa, putting a spoon full of ice cream if her mouth.  


"Do I make the teasing longer or...?"  


"Oh god Lexa just spit it out!"  


She giggled, enjoying being the one teasing the other for once. Anya sighed loudly, very frustrated.  


"Okay, let me guess. Is the so very famous singer Alexandria Woods in love? This is going to be everywhere in the media tomorrow morning if my nice cousin-roomate doesn't tell me what happenned **right now**."  


They smiled at each other.  


"I can see colors, and you can't."  


It was Lexa's turn to smirk, as the dark blond chocked on her drink.  


"Who? When? Where? How? Oh my god! I want to know EVERYTHING!"  


Lexa just laughed slitghly.  


"I'm going on a date on saturday."  


  


* * *

  


Clarke  


  


The blonde called for a taxi a while later, and during the ride she let her mind make the point. She was freaking out. So many feelings pressing in her brain, but most of all she was so damn excited. When she arrived at her appartment, Raven and Octavia were watching TV and eating pop corn in the living room. The youngerof the three turned to look at the blonde.  


"Hey Clarkey! How did you get back?"  


"Yeah, we're really sorry but we were boxing.  


Octavia smirked.  


"I was boxing, and Raven was making out with Anya."  


A pillow was thrown into the Blake sibling's face, shuting her up. Clarke sighed and smiled, sitting next to her friends and roomates. She put a bunh of pop corn in her mouth.  


"I met a very hot brunette today, and beacause I'm that great, I got a date."  


Silence settled for a few seconds, before her friends started shouting and screaming out of excitment.  


"NO WAY!"  


"Explain!"  


"When is you date?"  


"We need to do some shopping!"  


Clarke giggled, feeling relieved to share this.  


"The date is on saturday, and she's comming to the boxing competition."  


Suddenly, Raven's eyes widden.  


"Wait. Wait! WAIT!"  


"Uh...What?"  


"Did you say 'hot brunette'?"  


"I did?"  


"You can see colors!"  


And then the shouts and screams came back, as Clarke laughed even louder.  


"Is she your soulmate?!"  


"She is."  


Octavia pouted, jealous but happy for her, and Raven smiled.  


"So, her eyes? Green, right?"  


"So, so green."  


"If she's got brown hair, green eyes, and is hot, is there any chance that she is Alexandria Woods?"  


"Who?"  


"Oh come on Clarke, the hottest and prettiest and most talented personn on that planet. She's literally everywhere on the internet and TV."  


Octavia smiled and explained.  


"You never watch TV unless it's to watch a movie, and you're not the type to stalk stars on the internet like someone I know, so I guess it's normal you haven't heard about her. She's a singer. A very beautiful one. And she's got green eyes."  


Clarke grinned.  


"Well, if she's got green eyes, I guess I'll have to check that out on the internet later."  


"Yep, _later_ , 'cause right now we're drinking some french wine to celebrate colors and Clarkey."  


 _French_ wine. _Does everything have to make me think of her?_  


  


  


  


  


  



	4. Sleepy head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some people were saying the writting was a little 'quick', I tried to do better, I'm really sorry if it feels like it's not well written or anything.
> 
> I know this is still not very long, but I updated yesterday and am trying to do it as often as I can, so I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)
> 
> Again, all mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta and I'm french so...Yeah. If any of you want to beta this fic, comment below please!

Clarke

 

Eyes fixed on the pale ray of light laying on the ceiling, Clarke was still, listening to the silence and letting the darkness of the room calm her mind. Raven and Octavia had left very early that morning, Raven to meet up with Anya before work and Octavia to train before the competition of the next day. The appartment was empty, and so was Clarke's head.

She had been replaying every scenario that could happen on her date with Lexa all night, and she was left with exhaustion, all excitment and apprehension long gone. But even if her eyes were almost closing themselves on their own, she couldn't sleep. Evertime she tried, green eyes would flash in her head and keep her from resting, calling for her to find her soulmate and stay with her.

Clarke finally sat up, rubbing her painful and sleepy eyes, before carefully getting her tired body up. Her legs were a bit shaky and she felt like she was under the influence of a big hungover, even if she hadn't drunk alcohol for almost two years. She arrived in the bathroom, yawning, and pulled her hair up in a bun so that she could refresh her face without getting her hair all wet. She put her hand under the cool water, sighing, and rest her weight against the sink. She met her own gaze in the mirror, and groand.

_God I  really need my beauty sleep, this is awful._

After a very long time spent trying to wake herself up completly, she went to the kitchen and dislocked her phone, while putting some orange juice in a glass.

'11:36'

_Well, I guess I'll just say I was sick. School can wait._

Of course she felt guilty, but it was way too late to just arrive in the middle of a lesson with the excuse that she didn't hear her alarm. Because she did. She just didn't want to get up.

She starting drinking slowly, looking over her notifications on instagram. There was an advertabout a new song by Alexandria, and she was going to listen to the soundtrack to please Raven when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned, taking a large coat and wraping herself in it, before opening the door.

"Sorry I just wo...Oh. Hi Lexa."

She was blushing hard now, putting some strands of blond hair behind her ears to make her messy bun look less awful.

"I didn't know you were coming, I thought we would see each other tomorrow..."

Then she noticed the dark marks under the woman's eyes, who sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry for coming unannounced. It's just...I can't sleep, and that's really bad. I have a photosh...Uh, I have an important project for work, I need to be fresh and ready tonight."

The blonde didn't answer, she just stared at her, wondering if it was going where she tought it was.

"I did some research, and I actually found out it's a weird thing about soulmates at the beginning of the bond. Have you been to sleep? If yes, I'll just let you go back to sleep or whatever you were doing, don't worry."

Clarke just said no with her head, and stepped away from the entrance so that the brunette could enter. Lexa smiled shyly and stepped forward, letting her soulmate close the door behind her. She followed her to a bedroom. A king sized bed with light blue sheets was in the middle, and a messy desk was just next to it. It wasn't very big and there wasn't much furniture, but it was comfy and cute. It was still very awkward to stand in a stranger's appartment like that, even if they were soulmates, and the air was thick with tension. The blonde just went to lay on the bed, so she followed, but neither of them wanted to meet the other's gaze. After a few moment of shifting awkwardly to find a position, Lexa put her arm around Clarke's waist, spooning her, and the two closed their eyes, feeling like they had finally found their place in the universe. It was so natural to be this close even if they had just met, which was scary, but wonderful.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa

 

When the older woman woke up, she felt more peacefull and rested than she had in her entire life. Blonde hair was all over her chest, Clarke's face hidden in the crook of her neck, Lexa's left leg possessively resting on top of Clarke's. Her cheeks reddened and she sat up slowly, trying not to wake the blonde up, and disentangled their legs gently. She sat up, looking at her watch. 4pm. _Wow._ At least it had been efficient.

The brunette put her jacket back on and put her hair up in a ponytail, checking her make up briefly before going back to the bedroom to see if Clarke had woken. As if on cue, the younger woman stirred and yawned before opening her eyes. Two beautiful orbs found the brunette's green ones, and they both smiled. Clarke's husky voice sounded like music.

"Are you leaving?"

Lexa nodded guiltily.

"I have to, I'm sorry. But you shouldn't have problems with sleeping anymore, if what I read was correct."

Clarke just nodded, and Lexa kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _Klark_."

The blue eyed girl visibly shuddered when she pronounced her name, and Lexa smirked slighlty before letting her fingers brush one last time on her cheek. She then turned on her heels and left, with, once again, a small and stupid smile on her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa

 

When she arrived at the photograph's studio later, Anya gave her a knowing look.

"So, it looks like you found a way to get some sleep at the end."

Lexa rolled her eyes and started dressing. The photoshoot was to be published in a famous fashion magazin, so that people would talk about her and buy her new album.

"We just slept. She had not been able to sleep either, and whe helped each other that is all. Stop being a piece of shit."

Anya laughed at that.

"Don't worry, I know what it's like. Raven and I waited longer before finally agreeing on sleeping together, but I guess you were eag..."

A t-shirt was trhown into her face, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence. The brunette stick out her tongue and then turned around, focusing on clothes she had just put on. She looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her hands over the soft black fabric of the dress. The dark blonde seemed to be satisfied with the outfit.

"It's pretty isn't it? A bit short, but pretty."

Lexa nodded her agreement and sat on a chair so that the woman who was arriving with make up could prepare her and do her hair.

"How many photoshoots did you even plan this week? I feel like I'm doing photoshoots all the time."

"Four. I've been reasonable."

Her cousin almost laughed at that, but stopped herself, not wanting to give the older girl the satisfaction of being funny.

"Go away An', you're tiring me."

"Hell no, I want to know everything about that Clarke."

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke

 

"That one is too red. I don't like it."

Octavia sighed at Raven' somment. They were doing some shopping to choose what Clarke was going to wear on her date, but they didn't seem to agree on anything.

Clarke rolled her eyes and went back into the cabin, putting on a pale yellong one with a lot of cleavage this time. She got out, put her fists on her hips  and waited for advice.

Octavia looked at her, thoughtfull, and Raven just nodded excitedly.

"Hell yeah, that one is great! Turn around."

Clarke did, a bit annoyed by her friend's behavior.

"It makes your ass look great. What do you think O'?"

"Uh...No. I really don't like the color. And there's too much cleavage for a first date."

Clarke sighed and entered the cabin once again. She got out wearing a night blue dress stoping mid-thigh, thightly wrapped around her body and showing subtly her curves.

Her friends looked at each other, smiling, and high fived.

"Perfect!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Premier rendez-vous (first date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is in the title: the first date, and some french.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait a little bit, I kind of struggled with this one.
> 
> Thanks to knich94 and KellyDeaux for helping me!

Lexa

The brunette was pacing around her apartment, more nervous than she would ever admit to herself about the date she was supposed to have with Clarke an hour later.

"Just...imagine for a second. What if her friends recognize me and tell her? What the hell would I do? I don’t want her to discover the truth that way, it would end awful! Oh god, what did I get myself into?"

Anya just smirked, watching her cousin pace in the living room like a lion in a cage. The big, badass and famous singer Alexandria Woods was freaking out in front of her because of a girl. A very pretty girl, for sure, but just a girl anyway.

"What if she doesn’t want to be with me because I’m famous? Maybe she would be afraid... What do I do?"

Anya let out a small giggle, and the brunette turned to give her a deadly look.

"-What? Anya, you’re not helping. If you’re going to make fun of me, you can just leave."

"Actually, I’m going out tonight at the same time you do so I’m just going to wait with you."

The smirk was back and Lexa groaned, letting herself fall on the couch. Her phone rang and she sighed, watching her cousin take the call instead of her.

"-Alexandria’s manager speaking"

-Hello Anya. I want to talk to Alexandria, please.

Anya looked at Lexa and mouthed ‘Jane'. The brunette just shook her head to say ‘no'.

"Well, she’s not here right now. Maybe later?"

-Tell her I want her to be home tomorrow at 12 pm for family lunch, James comes back from his set in Australia.

-OK, I’ll let her know.

-Thank you Anya."

Then the blonde heard the dial tone. She sighed, looking annoyed by the lack of kindness from her aunt.

"-Your father’s coming back tomorrow and you need to be at his house at noon. 

-Great. That’s the amount of stress that was missing tonight for me to totally freak out."

Suddenly very serious, the older woman went to wrap her arms around the singer.

"Don’t think about it just yet. Tonight is about you and your soulmate falling in love."

That made Lexa smile a little, and she rested her head on her cousin’s shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing deeply.

 

***

 

Clarke 

The blonde heard a knock on the door, and went to open it, hoping it was Lexa. Instead, Anya was standing before her, wearing black pants and and white t-shirt. Her hair was free and her makeup light, but she still looked pretty. 

“Rae! Anya is here.”

Fast footsteps were heard and then the brunette arrived in the living room, smiling nervously at her soulmate as she went to greet her.   
Clarke smiled and grabbed her jacket.

“I gave my date the address of the place, she’s going to join us there. Let’s go!”

They got out and sat in Raven’s car, an old one that she had fixed up. Awkward silence filled the car for a few minutes, before Anya broke it.

“I’m Anya Grounder.. And you are…?”

“Clarke Griffin, Raven’s friend. Glad to meet you.”

The blonde smiled, but it wasn’t reciprocated. The older woman just stared at her with wide eyes.

“Who is your date tonight, Clarke?”

Confused, she frowned and looked at Raven as she answered.

“Her name is Lexa Woods. Why?”

Anya giggled, still looking surprised.

“This is going to be fun.”

***

Lexa

When the young woman arrived at the gym where the competition was being held, she could tell that it had already begun. The studio where she was recording had called her to talk about her new song, and she was late. She walked faster and entered the gym, the light instantly blinding her. She walked between the sitting people in the audience and searched around until she spotted blonde hair on her left. She joined Clarke and smiled brightly when her eyes met blue ones. She sat next to her soulmate and hugged her tightly, relishing the feeling of being close to her soulmate and totally forgetting her previous nervous state.

 

“I know it might be weird to say so soon, but I missed you, Clarke.”

The blonde shivered at the way Lexa said her name, which made them both grin even wider. 

“Well well well, Lex. Looks like you’re not the only one seeing colors, are you?”

Lexa turned to look at Anya then, staring with wide eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Raven smirked and placed her arm on Anya’s shoulder.

“-Dating.

-Wait. Colors. Are you guys soulmates or…?"

Anya nodded, a proud smile on her face as she gripped Raven’s waist possessively. Lexa looked disappointed.

“-I told you about Clarke. Why wouldn’t you tell me?

-You did?”

Clarke was smirking now, enjoying this way too much for Lexa’s liking. Anya shrugged.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be okay with this. You know, after Cos…”

“Yeah.” The brunette stopped her quickly and coldly, suddenly moving her gaze to the boxing competition in front of her. “I get it. But still, I would have prefered for you to tell me.”

They got silent after that, watching Octavia kick the ass of a tall man whose name they said was Lincoln. She was pretty good actually, and Lexa knew her way around fighting skills. That girl, she thought, clearly had the soul of a warrior.

After the competition, they all went to greet Octavia. Clarke and Lexa hugged her even though she was sweaty, and they joked about how gross it was, while congratulating the young woman. Anya took Raven’s hand then and they walked away, so the green-eyed woman returned her attention back to her date.

“So. Let’s go teach you some French.”

Clarke smiled and took the girl’s hand, leading her outside and then to her apartment.

“Raven’s going back to Anya’s, we can just go to my place.”

They walked in the streets, holding hands, grins on their slightly red faces. They arrived at Clarke’s place and the blonde turned the key, entering, with Lexa hot on her heels.

“Your home’s really nice, Clarke. I really like it.”

She traced the pattern of a painting on the wall.“Who’s the artist? I don’t recognize it.”

“Actually, I guess that’s normal. I am.”

Her soulmate turned to look at her then, making her blush.

“This is beautiful, Clarke. You’re very talented.”

The younger woman smiled and took off her jacket.

“Would you like something to drink?"

Lexa smiled and sat on the couch.

“Sure. Just water, please.”

Clarke filled two glasses and went back to the other woman, settling next to her.

“So…?”

The brunette smiled, trying her best to look assured even if she was not at all.

“Bonjour.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

“That’s ‘hello’, right?”

A nod.

“Je m’appelle Lexa. Et toi”

She pointed at the younger woman.

“Tu t’appelles Clarke.”

“You just said our names. That wasn’t too complicated, I guess.”

Lexa smirked.

“I don’t want you to guess, I want you to remember those. Try.

-Uh…”

Clarke blushed and lowered her gaze. She really liked it when the brunette was speaking French, but she would make a fool of herself if she tried.

“I think I need you to repeat it again.”

That was a lame excuse.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

So...It's been a while.

I really hate it when authors just abandon their work for that long - so yeah, I'm really sorry. I had problems of emails notifications with this account, which is why I now have another one where I go more often, it's MissCamomille and I'm writing a fic there if you're interested (it's nothing like this one, it's all fluff, but I thought I might tell you guys.)

I'm planning on coming back to this account to continue my fics when i have time (Exams are crazy this year, and ti's only getting worse but holidays are coming up soon). If people are still interested in this story, I'll do my best to come back here and finish it. Just tell me if it's worth me taking time to write it or not :).

I love you guys, thank you for your support!

FCD

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions? Thoughts? I'd love to know what you think.  
> Should I continue or keep this a one-shot?


End file.
